Between Love and Desire
by Monisse
Summary: Their lips locked once more, but this time they moved slowly, tasting the emotions that seemed to engulf their beings and consume their bodies in an everlasting fire. The mature version for The Battle of Souls' Lust.


This is just me doing an experiment. The ones who know my style will note the difference.  
Also, like I said in _The Battle of Souls_, this is the mature version of the sin Lust, like I promised. I hope that everyone enjoy reading another version of the partners' lust.  
Reviews are always welcomed.

_**Warning**_: Overload of sensations.

* * *

**Between Love and Desire**

The morning rays invaded the window and shone along the dark wood floor and sparkled in the blue eyes of the woman seating quietly in the sofa. She was dressed in a Japanese style robe of black silk, her body resting against the back cushions and in her hands she nursed a cup of black coffee.

The strong scent came in waves of steam from inside the cup and surrounded her with memories of her partner. Memories that reminded her of early mornings when he would knock on the door, cup of coffee in one hand and case files in the other, a smile in his lips. It is known that fragrances could be associated to places and people, and for certain this was the scent that reminded her of him.

She woke up with a longing sensation in her chest, and even though her brain could not rationalize it, in its fully extent, she found herself knowing that she was missing him, terribly. It was Sunday and he didn't came by in the morning to wake her up, to throw a comment on how bad was her morning mood before a good cup of coffee.

In the bottom of the mug there was her reflection that seemed paler and more weary than usual, and at seven in the morning she couldn't do anything more than curl her long legs underneath her body and sip the bittersweet liquid absently.

A soft knock against the wood door floated in the air inside the silent apartment.

Her legs swung tiredly from the sofa and supported her weight as she made her way to the door, bare feet on the floor and mug in one hand.  
Turning the knob without effort the other side revealed a tall man, smiling down at her, and immediately, just like an involuntary reaction, she smiled back.

"Good morning, Bones." He said in a cheerful way, receiving a roll from her eyes.

"Hi Booth, what brings you here? Is there a case?" She asked in a monotone voice, walking back to the kitchen, trying to hide the flame of excitement that burst in her stomach at the sight of her partner standing tall in front of her, dressed in a standard suit.

He followed her in and suddenly all of his body was aware of her morning attire. Usually when he came by in the morning she was already dressed and perfumed, but right now, the vision in front of his eyes was the one of a woman who had got out of the bed a few minutes before.

Her hair was in a disarray of curls, her face pale with no hint of makeup, but her eyes were as vivid as always and seemed to intensify her natural beauty.

"No, I just came by to take you out for breakfast. Are you having coffee already?"

In instinct her hand turned down, sending the black liquid down the drain.

"Not at all_._" She said, turning to him with a quiet smile.

"Good, I'm really hungry for some pie and coffee." He said rubbing his hands against his stomach and laughing with enthusiasm.

She missed this, his laughter in her ears, breaking her mind free from the smothering silence in her house.

"All right, let me get ready. Make yourself comfortable_._" Turning away from him, she walked down the corridor of her apartment and disappeared behind the door to the bathroom.

He stood in the middle of her living room looking around and appreciating all the culture. Books of all shapes and sizes adorned the surrounding bookshelves, statues of foreign divinities and other artifacts unknown to him, everything that was her.

'_This is my Bones_.' He thought to himself while walking the corridor where there were pictures of her in faraway digs, under the sun, kneeled in the dirt and in all of them there was the bright smile she only had when doing what she knew best, her job.

His face turned in the direction of the slight open door of the bathroom, from outside he could hear a soft humming in her voice, a song in the morning air.  
He leaned closer to the door and looked inside, his eyes widened in fear to be caught invading her privacy and it made his pulse race in his veins but the sight made him rooted to the floor, unable to walk away.

She was slightly bent over the sink, her body closer to the reflection of her face covered with water. Her hand searched for a towel and brought it up to her face, cleaning it in soft rubs. He could see her body moving slightly when her calves brushed one another, a motion that sent shivers down his spine contracting his lungs into a sharp intake of breath. And her bare legs were tall and of a delicate milky white, a color he wanted to taste in his lips, and they ended abruptly in womanly round tights that were barely covered by the silky material of the robe.

A moment later he saw the immensity of bottles and small boxes displayed all over the sink counter, they were of all shapes and colors mingled with other things he never saw before.

She first opened a white bottle and squeezed the content in her hand, the white balm was slowly being spread over her face, she moved her hands around her eyes and nose and he could smell the faint flowery perfume of it that invading his nostrils and awakening primal feelings he kept locked in his mind.

That was the scent that always lingered in the air at her passage, which wrapped around his being whenever he came closer to her face. A scent that assaulted his dreams in the restless nights.

Her hands unlocked a small round container, this one a pale hue of cream. He saw her hands shift skillfully, just like she did with a bone, moving a brush over the powder and spread around her face giving it a healthy shade of pink.

Despite the sad feeling in his heart when he saw her applying the shade over her cheeks, hiding from him the few tiny freckles she had, the sensuality of her actions were burning in his chest, clouding his rational judgment and making him grown inwards, afraid to catch her attention and ruin the most sensual vision he always had of her.

A dark shadow was in her eyes soon to be followed by a hint of black mascara, making her eyelashes seductively long. Once more her hands moved around all the contents displayed in front of her searching for the last fragment of beauty. She rolled the cherry lipstick up closing her eyes, ready to smooth her lips with the rosy color that captivated his attention. Those lips were now tempting his senses as she moved them apart.

He couldn't take it anymore, the desire in his body was driving him mad and moving his feet forward, and the woman applying the fake composition of beauty didn't seem to recognize his presence, right behind, her in the bathroom.

"Don't do that!" He exclaimed under his raged breath, his voice deep and husky.

Her eyes shot open and fell over a pair of brown ones staring back at her in the reflection of the mirror. He stood a few inches behind her and she could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took and the comforting heat of his massive structure in her back.  
For a moment she studied his face in the mirror, hers covered in shock and some other feeling she couldn't quite place, and her mind screamed with the rupture of her privacy.

"Booth…" She whispered tentatively. – "What are you doing here?" Her breathing became hard and she was vaguely aware that her hand started to tremble and the lipstick fell down into the sink with a soft noise.

She wanted to run but his dark gaze rooted her to the floor, incapacitating her limbs and sane thoughts. With her eyes she saw a mix of pain and adoration clouding his eyes making her body shiver in fear and pleasure.

"Don't put makeup." A single step forward and his chest pressed against her back and his large hands wrapped around her shoulders. – "You don't need that."

"Why do you say that? Don't you think I'm good-looking with it?" It took all of her inner strength not to collapse on her knees under the soft touch of his hands. She felt his breath caress her neck at each word that came from his lips.

"No, I do not." He answered sincerely.

"Why?" She was well aware of the fact that her beauty was something she could gamble with to attract many sexual partners over the years, but to acknowledge that this single partner, the one that matters the most, thought that her beauty was irrelevant engulfed her in sadness, she had to defend herself against it.  
– "Makeup is a typical way for women to enhance their own natural beauty and to distinguish themselves in social circles. Also it's been a form of female ritual since Neolithic times as a symbol of power and social position, a form of competition against each other. I use it to differentiate myself and to impress the opposite sex, just like you do with your suits and belt buckles_._"

His hands turned her in his direction, now having their bodies pressed, chest to chest, their breaths caressed each other's faces soothingly.

She felt him so close; his heart was beating so fast against her bare skin only covered by the silk garment that hardly left anything for his imagination.

"Don't you see?" He spun her around once more, caught in an embrace in his strong arms and facing their tangled reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful, Temperance, so beautiful, just the way you are."

"You think?_" _She smiled deviously at him_. – "_I can't really trust your opinion when you are so close to me, but if you leave the room I might consider it… for a while."

And suddenly it didn't mattered anymore, that by opening his heart he could have it ripen apart by her harsh words. The raw passion engulfed his senses and drove his thoughts.

"I can't resist you, Temperance_._" He breathed hotly in her ear, seeing in their mirror image how her eyes slowly closed in delight.  
– "If you only knew what I've gone through ever since we started working together. All the nights that I tossed and turned in bed, hunted by dreams of you, filled with lust, leaving me in shame by the morning light. All the times I wanted to touch you and know you were in someone else's arms. I want you, all of you, just the way you are."

The man never knew what hit him, in the first place. A rock or a stick maybe, but never expected it to be one forensic anthropologist. And not exactly hit him, but rather pull his body by the lapels of his suit and thrown him against the wall, hard, knocking all of his senses into some kind of mystic trance.

Her lips were over his, devouring them in a sensual motion that drove him breathless, she pressed herself harder and harder against his body and her harms embraced his neck with such a force that pinned him against the cold tiles of the wall.

In the moment that a deep moan erupted from her lips he lost all of his coherent thoughts and embraced her with his strong arms, the force of his might lifting her feet from the ground, in a swift move he carried her to the sink.

Their lips never parted and their lover's embrace only got stronger, urgent, when he sat her in the counter a shower of flasks and bottles fell to the ground in a rainbow of dust and unguents. His mouth devoured her as hers did just the same, not wanting to miss on the sweetness he was eagerly offering.

Hands descended in his chest, smoothing the large muscles and frenetically trying to work on his jacket and tie, which still clung to his figure, preventing her greedy explorations to go any further.  
Her lips went to his throat and were now leaving angry red marks in his tuned skin only to be soothed with tender kisses all the way up to his ear. And all over again, her lips captured his, pouring in the kiss all her desires, all her lust.

The blood was boiling in his veins in a feverish crescendo, his breathing becoming heavy alongside her assaults.

Gathering her figure in his arms he pulled her out of the counter, pulling her body flushed against his own. He maneuvered both of them to the corner of the room where a small shower stood and slowly placed her inside.

"Booth, what are you doing?" She asked breathless with her hands desperately trying to hold on to him again.

There was no answer coming from him, and she saw his face contort in an impish grin, his hands moved to the faucet and opened one of them. Immediately a rush of water rained above her, washing her body from the heat that was ablaze deep inside her. He saw her flesh overcome with goose bumps at the touch of cold water and soon the silk robe clung to her figure delicately, showing all the feminine curves he longed to touch.

His hands went to her face; his thumbs were soft and tender as they brushed over her face cleaning the remains of makeup, leaving her with nothing more than a pale flesh with faint hints of freckles and wrinkles.

"Now, you look truly beautiful." He said after taking another look at her face, she had her eyes closed and a beautiful smile in her lips.

In the impulse of the moment he felt her hand hold his tie and push his full body under the spray, their lips met in another excited contact of lips, tongues and water.

"You're overly dressed to be in the shower, Agent Booth." She whispered in his ear, receiving a shiver in return. Her hands removed his jacket and tie, leaving the man with his white shirt clinging to his muscles.  
The buttons on his shirt were slowly being discarded in a torturous motion and soon he was left bare chest in front of her eyes.

A content sigh escaped her lips. He, for sure, was a fully developed man, who took good care of his body. Feminine fingers brushed along his arms feeling the muscles contract under her fingertips, the soft skin covered in droplets of water she wanted to taste.

Her lips dropped small kisses in his shoulders and ran a path down the front of his chest, her tongue tasting his skin. She could hear the groans of arousal in his chest and they did nothing to prevent her own moans to fill her throat and join in the sounds of her kissing lips.

His hands were all over her, they held her against his evident excitement and refused to let go, they gradually removed the robe from her shoulders as his lips dropped open mouthed kisses on her shivering flesh; finally, the garment hit the shower floor and left her completely naked under his gaze.

"So beautiful." He said next to the curve of her neck, his hands trembling uncontrollably as they made a path slowly up her stomach and captured a full breast. They were a perfect match to his hand and she marveled at the sight of his tender ministrations on her sensitive skin.

She was never a woman to take things slowly, and even though she wanted to savor all the kindness he was showing her, opening her visions to love making, all of his actions were making her head spin and an uncontrollably ache in her center explode. She wanted him, now.  
Her hands worked hastily on his belt and pants. A smile turned her lips upwards at the thought that she was just about to discover the veracity of his cocky belt.

Sensing her impatience a new will erupted in his chest and he helped her discarding his body of the remaining clothes. And then he stood as naked as her, one on front of the other. For a moment neither moved, their eyes roamed over the exposed skin of the other and sights of appreciation were exhaled.

Their lips locked once more, but this time they moved slowly, tasting the emotions that seemed to engulf their beings and consume their bodies in an everlasting fire. He held her tight and spun her around, their eyes closed and faces turned upwards feeling the cold water that was still raining above them, a cold liquid against the warmth in their hearts.

For the second time in that morning she could feel all of his body against her back, but this time there were no clothes separating them and she could feel his hard chest in her back, his hips glued to hers in an aroused embrace.  
Hands caressed the exposed skin of the other, learning the paths to the ultimate oblivion. Hers, had ran up to entangle the fingers in his wet hair as his head descended to her neck, kissing and biting the tempting flesh there.

Moans of passion rose to her mouth and she found out that she couldn't and didn't want to muffle them, because the man behind her was doing amazing things to her body, awakening sensations deep inside her she never felt before.

His hands, calloused from hard work, traveled down her front to entangle its fingers in the softness of her inner tights. The sensation of his rough fingertips touching her sensitive skin inside aroused her senses to the limits of her reason, stretching her previous perceptions and alerting the five senses to another level of intimacy. He worked her skillfully, as if he had known the map of her body for a long time.

"Oh Booth, please… make me feel."

It was becoming unbearable to listen to her sounds of delight and not act upon them. He truly wanted to extend the sensations, to explore every inch of her desire but those sounds made his body react in a painful tension like never before, and they ruled his involuntary movements.

His hands held tight in her hip bringing their bodies together.  
And then he entered her, expanding the insides, pushing the air out of her lungs with a languid moan echoing in the walls around their bodies.

Their movements were slow and tentative in the beginning, each motion filled with running water outside and heat within.

Her hand hit the glass door of the shower with full force, supporting her weight when her knees were about to hit the floor, her body overcame with spasms feeling him everywhere around her. There was no space to rationalize all that was happening to her, for the first time she let herself go, free from all mind restrains, and simply felt.

She could hear his raged breath in her ear moaning her first name like a tantrum, his hands holding her body forcefully and the scent of their actions floating in the air.

Her knees gave up and she hit the floor hard with a loud gasp, bringing him along her fall. Their bodies were still connected and moved with each other harder, faster. His hand came to rest in the glass beside hers.

She waited for time to stop, but it didn't, when something trigged inside both of them, something animalistic, raw and pure coming from deep within. Their names echoed in the walls as their bodies drove the waves of pleasure that assaulter their bodies. Both of them feeling their senses heightened like never before.

He held her towards their fall, all the while consuming her body in a liquid fire that burned under the water and left them in the ashes of their passion.

Breaths came out heavy and raged as the water hit them, cooling down their skins extinguishing the raging bonfire.

Her head turned towards the glass door and he did the same. Both contemplated the marks in the misty glass, his hand so big and strong, hers long and delicate, both side by side. She shivered in his arms and he embraced her figure more tightly. Welcoming his touch, she let her head rest in his shoulder, placing a tender kiss in his cheek and in return he kissed her forehead, a sign of respect.

A turmoil of emotions assaulted their reasons and broke them free from all the lines and prejudices, opening their mind's eye to a new connection between them.

'_It might be love…_'


End file.
